GOING TO HOGWARTS
by muggle525
Summary: When they find out that Kronos is back and is joining forces with Voldemort, Percy and his crew go on a year long Quest to Hogwarts. Will Harry, Ron, and Hermione accept them? Can they stop Olympus and the World of Magic from falling? Read to find out!
1. Camp?

**Disclaimer: If I was Rick Riordan, I would NOT have killed Selena, Beckendorf, or Ethan**

** If I was J.K. Rowling, I would NOT have killed Dobby, Fred, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, or Snape**

"Hey, Crystal, I'm going to the bathroom but can you keep on looking for my dress?" I rolled my eyes, "Sure." My friend skipped out the store and I was by myself. I had the eerie feeling that someone was following me, staring, but I dismissed the idea.

I went back to thinking about my selfish friend. _Why can't __she __find __her __dress __on __her __own?_ (We had a huge end of the year party coming up, and all the girls were looking for a dress.) I needed to find my own too, but I guess finding my friend's dress is more important (according to her).I sighed, thinking about how I could be painting a new picture at that very moment. I liked shopping, but not always. I liked art better than being at the mall….

That was when I saw the dress. It was beautiful…it was light pink with lacy designs at the hem. I reached for it, and was amazed at how soft it was. This was the dress for _me_. I checked the price and the size. It was perfect! I took it from the rack, ran to the dressing room,and slipped the dress on. I gasped – the dress made me look _beautiful_.

I peered through the curtains to see if my friend was back from the bathroom, but I didn't see her. "Oh my! That dress looks like it was made for you! You look absolutely gorgeous," Startled, I jumped, and saw a pretty store clerk smiling at me. She had blond curly short hair and a pixy like face. I blushed, but all the happiness drained out of me as the lady suddenly morphed into a monster. The monster had a head and torso of a woman, but had no legs and instead had the body of a snake. "And you were made to be eaten by me!" she hissed. I screamed, hoping someone else would notice the monster, but all the other people in the store just stared at me like I was crazy. I couldn't move – it was like my legs were glued to the floor.

"RUUUN, CRYSTAL!" Someone pulled my arm, making me stumble, then run. We ran like there was no tomorrow, (I think I saw my friend yelling,"HEY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" on the way.) and stopped when we got outside. "I never thought Delphyne would be there…."The guy who helped me run muttered to himself. As I gasped for air, I was surprised to see that my savior was Grover Underwood, who took French class with me. "GROVER! How...what….why…wha-?" "Hi to you, too. I sensed something at school, so I followed you." "You stalked me." "No, I did not! I was trying to keep you safe!" At that moment I saw he wasn't wearing any pants, showing off his furry goat legs. "HUH?" "Oh, I'm sorry," Grover looked down, blushing. "I forgot to tell you. I'm a satyr. Which means Greek mythology is _real_, and you're a demi-god."

"Yeah, right," I said sarcastically. "Nice try, but you can't trick me. Though I have to give you some credit… that looks really real….wait, what's a demi-god?" "It _is_ real. Fine, don't believe me. You'll find out soon what the word means, too. Oh, there's your mom!" I turned around to see my mom drive up the sidewalk. She rolled down the window as she got closer. "Hey, Grover. I saw your text, about the monster, and I was so worried!" "Wait, you know my mom's number!" I asked. "For emergencies, so I guess, yeah." Grover responded. "Does she need to go to Camp, Grover?" my mom asked, ignoring me. "Yeah."

_Camp? What camp?_

**Did you like it? This is my first fanfic and I'm really excited! I know it's short... I didn't think it would be because on my Microsoft Word, it was over a page. Now I understand how long it takes to write a chappie! I'm working on the next chapter (in HP's POV) so just hang in there! And please, if you have time, can you review? PLEASE? Oh, if you don't have time, it's okay... *pouts***


	2. Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer:**If I was Rick Riordan, I would NOT have killed Selena, Beckendorf, or Ethan

If I was J.K. Rowling, I would NOT have killed Dobby, Sirius, Fred, Lupin, or Tonks

***AN: You should listen to the AVPM song, Get back to Hogwarts while reading this***

**Harry Potter POV**

"Oi! HARRY!" I turned around to see a blob of red running my way. there were more smiling gingers behind him (including my crush, Ginny). I laughed as Ron gave me a hug. "Long time, no see, huh?" I say to my best mate.

***AN:****In ****this ****story,****they ****didn****'****t ****see ****each ****other ****over ****the ****summer***When he opened his mouth to respond, he was interrupted by a bushy haired girl. "Harry! Ron! I missed you guys so much!" exclaimed Hermione, smiling at us. As we exchanged greetings and hugs, we started to look around for other familiar faces – the train station was crowded with young witches and wizards waiting to aboard the Hogwarts Express.

**~~~~10 minutes later~~~~**

"HURRY! WE'RE GONNA MISS THE TRAIN!" Ron yelled. The three of us ran onto the train just in time before it started to move. "BYE MUM!" "BYE!" "GOOD BYE!" The train was filled with students shouting their farewells to their parents. It kind of made me feel left out, since I never got to do that. "Hello? Harry?" Ron said, pulling me out of my depressing thoughts. "We better go find a compartment." The three of us walked through the corridor hoping to find an empty seat.

"Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione" called a soft, light voice. We turned around to see Luna, Neville, and Ginny sitting in one of the compartments. "Hi! Can we sit with you guys?" Hermione asked eagerly. "Sure thing!" Neville said, trying hard to not let his pet toad escape. "So how are you guys?" "I'm fine, how are you?" Suddenly, Luna interrupted our (boring) conversation, and said in a singsong voice. "Did you know, some new people our age are coming to Hogwarts this year?" This statement puzzled me a bit, since that never happened as far as I know. Neville, Ron, and I instinctively looked at Hermione for some kind of explanation. "Well, in _Hogwarts,__A __History,_ it never mentions any thing like that happening. How is it possible? I don't think that's true." Hermione said, looking at Luna. "It is true. It's on the special edition of the _Quibbler._"

Thankfully, Hermione closed her mouth as the lady with the food trolley came.

**Grover POV**

Crystal and I jumped in the car, put our seat belts on, and got comfortable. I took a sideway glance at her, and realized what she was wearing. "Oh, um, uh… you look nice." She looked down at her dress. "Oh! Oh my god, mom, I'm still wearing the dress I got from the mall and I didn't pay for it!" "WHAT!" "I- I just wanted to try it on! Then I saw the dragon lady thing and…and… I didn't mean to, I promise!" Crystal's dark brown eyes started to swim with tears. "Don't cry, hon, I know it's been a crazy day. I'll solve it once you get there safe." Crystal looked confused, and I didn't blame her. Meeting a monster, finding out that your classmate had goat legs (even though she still doesn't really believe it), and sent to a strange camp all in one day. "Hey, Cryssie? I have something for you." Her mom said, turning around when the stop light turned red.

She held out a golden locket – it kind of made me sleepy, just by looking at it, but Crystal didn't seem to have a problem. She took the golden necklace, moved her hands to open it, but stopped when her mother said, "NO! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. It's just really dangerous. Only open it when you need to." Crystal looked puzzled, and I was too. _What __was __it?_"Your father gave it to me to hand it over to you when you were ready," she continued, "He was a great man. No, he _is_. Not all kids like you receive gifts as valuable as that." "How can he be a great man if he left us?" Crystal looked furious."Every time you talk about him, you only say how wonderful he was! But what kind of a wonderful man leaves his newborn child and his loving wife?" Her mom opened her mouth to protest, but turned around and started to drive again since the light turned green. Crystal sighed, and placed the locket around her neck.

**~~~~20 minutes later~~~**

**Crystal's POV**

"YAY! We're here!" Grover hollers, jumping up and down on his goat legs(how long is he going to keep that joke up?)as we got out of the car. We were in a forest, and in front of us stood a hill. On top of the hill, I saw a dragon( A DRAGON?) and an arc with Greek writing I couldn't read. Wait, I think I _can _read it, if I squint my eyes. The words moved around, forming the words "Camp Half-Blood". "I'm going to miss you so much." My mom said suddenly, and gave me a gigantic hug. When I thought I was going to suffocate, Grover cleared his throat. "We should better get going." "Right, sorry." My mom said, letting me go. She smiled, got into the car, waved, and drove away. I was really confused…_Why __was __mom __acting __like __I __wasn__'__t __going __to __see __her __again __for __a__long __time?_ "Come on, Crystal." Grover said, eagerly. He dragged me up the hill.

For a second I forgot all about the dragon, but when I saw it, I froze. It was staring right at me, hungrily! "Hey Peleus!" Grover says, so casually I can't believe it. "HE'S GOING TO EAT US! LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" I scream, but he just laughs. "Don't worry, he won't hurt you. Peleus is just protecting Thalia's tree. It's a long story." He explains, and he turns around as a boy wearing an orange t-shirt calls to him from the other side. "WHATS UP, G-MAN!" the boy yells. We both go up the hill to the arc***AN:****I****don****'****t ****know ****what ****to ****call ****it***and to the boy.

He had ruffled jet black hair with a grey streak, bright green eyes, and you could tell he worked out… and he was HOT. I think I turned bright red when he smiled at me. "Hey, nice to meet you," He said, reaching out his hand, "What's your name? I'm Percy Jackson." "Cry-Crystal Hanakawa…er…nice to me-" "SEAWEED BRAIN! Come back here! Oh, hi Grover! You're back!" A girl with curly blond hair, (and also a grey streak like Percy's, which made me suspicious) stunning grey eyes, and a nice tan also wearing the orange t-shirt interrupted me in mid sentence. "I'm Annabeth," she smiled, though I could see in her eyes she didn't mean it. (Her eyes said: _HE__'__S __MINE_)"And you're…" "This is Crystal!" Percy says, beaming. "Sorry she had to interrupt you, but welcome to camp Half-blood!

*AN: Did you like it? I don't like it as much... I know Crystal's all googly eyed at Percy, but don't worry, I'm a Percabeth worshiper! Please Please Please Review! I'll give you cookies! *puppy face*


	3. Wizards

***AN: VERY VERY sorry I haven't updated for a while! It's been a busy week… homework...and…friends…and….uh… the normal stuff. So from now on, I'll probably only update on Sundays. Once again, I'm really sorry! And I'm also very sorry about how HP's POV sucked. There's no action going on in Britain, not until the demi-gods finally get on with the Quest. Sorry again about everything, and I'll just shut up; on with the story!***

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan**

**PERCY POV**

I saw Nico come out of nowhere as I slashed the air with my sword. "Hey, Nico." I said, now stabbing my invisible opponent. "Hey," he replied. He looked tired, like he always did when he shadow traveled. "There's a quest coming up, for your info." He managed before being attacked by Mrs.O'Leary. _A __new __quest__…_ I thought. _Where __would __we __go_ this _time?_ "How do you know about it?" "I was sent to 'investigate'. It's weird… I saw it and I still can't believe it." He said. "Weird? Whaddaya mean 'weird'?"

I ask, curious, but he only said, "You'll find out soon enough." And walked away.

**CRYSTAL POV**

It's been a week since I arrived here, at camp. I took out the heart locket from under my orange camp shirt. When I touched it, it reminded me of my only memory I have of my dad. _"__Crystal.__" __He __said,__smiling __down __at __me.__He __seemed __to __be __shining,__sparkling __like __gold. __Then __he __started __to __shimmer __and __disappear._ I didn't know if this is a real memory, though… How can it be an actual memory if he shines and disappears? But then, it seems so real, and since he is a god, I guess it could happen.

I walked out of my crowded cabin, still full of the unclaimed demi-gods. Even though Percy had made the gods promise to claim their kids, many still remained in the Hermes cabin. I walked to the Big House, hoping to talk to Chiron and see if he could find out who my dad is. I never really showed the locket to anyone, except for Grover who was there when my Mom gave it to me. I peeked in the door way and was surprised to see Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Nico, and Thalia (the Hunters are in camp right now) gathered around the game table where Chiron and Mr.D sat. "…and they need our help." Chiron said, gesturing to the iris message which showed a beautiful castle.

They all seemed very deep in thought, as if it was a very big deal, as if they had just discovered a new world. I stared in amazement at the image of the castle, how magical it looked, and that was when Nico realized I was standing there. He cleared his throat and said, "Erm… Chiron, I think someone is here to see you." The whole group turned around to look at me. I turned red as a tomato, and stammered. "Oh, um, uh, so- sorry. I can talk to you later, Chiron. I- I should go." As I turned around to leave though, Mr.D stopped me. "Well, I'm guessing you heard something, and we don't want you to tell it to the whole camp with that big mouth of yours, so come back here, missy."

**THALIA POV**

Crystal turned pale, obviously scared of Mr.D. She slowly walked back, into the Big House. She stood next to me and looked at Chiron. "Annabeth can explain better than me." He said, and gestured for Annabeth to speak. "Um, okay. We received a message from… um… these _wizards_. Apparently, they have an enemy and he made contact with Kronos, making an invincible team – and now we have a common enemy, and we cannot defeat them unless we come together, according to them." She said, thinking hard. "But we have never known these wizards had existed, and we are not sure if we should contact them or not." I took a side glance at Crystal, to see how she was taking it. She looked shocked, but calm. "I think we should contact them." I said.

*AN: SORRY FOR THE SHORT (CRAPPY) CHAPTER, BUT I NEED TO GO OR I'LL GET IN TROuBLE!*


	4. The Headmaster

**Disclaimer: If I was Rick Riordan, I would NOT have killed Selena, Beckendorf, or Ethan. If I was J.K. Rowling, I would NOT have killed Dobby, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, or Snape.**

**Crystal POV**

"I think we should contact them." All of us stared at Thalia. Grover moved his goat legs anxiously. (Yeah, yeah. He wasn't lying.) Mr. D stared at his coke, as if he wanted wine instead. "…but we don't really know who they are!" Annabeth exclaimed. "So? If Kronos is back, if he's back, then the world's gonna end. We all know that. Especially if he becomes buddies with this other bad dude." "I have to agree with Pinecone Face, Annabeth." Percy said, sheepishly. "What have we got to lose?" The whole group nodded in agreement at his comment. "So… shall we?" Chiron asked us. "Yeah."

"O Goddess, accept my offering." Chiron said, "Show us Albus Dumbledore, the head master of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The castle image shimmered and changed into an image of an old man… some one who looked like a skinny Santa. He had light blue eyes that seemed to look through your soul, half moon spectacles, a crooked nose, and a mischievous smile. "Hello, you must be Chiron," the man said in a heavy British accent, "I am delighted that you chose to reply."

He smiled as he looked around the room. "This is wonderful magic. I can see the room as if I'm standing there. Ah," He said, noticing our awestruck faces. "Are those your best _demi-gods_?" I looked down, knowing that I wasn't supposed to be here. "Yes, nice to meet you. I have never heard of your kind before. I've met the goddess Hectate myself, but she had never mentioned descendants of hers." Chiron said. "I have heard about your kind, for I am a researcher. I became interested in Greek mythology in my early years of teaching. I was hooked onto the interesting stories about the gods and goddesses. Then one day, I found out about the half god, half human children. Perseus, Heracles, Orpheus, Phaeton, and on. I looked for more, and even went to Greece." Dumbledore continued, "That was when I found a magical object of Hectate, our founder."

The old man took out a rock shaped like a dog. It was beautiful shade of light turquoise, with a carving that said, "_Triodia__"__._"This stone has magic of it's own. Unlike any other magical objects I have seen and touched, the magic is ancient and powerful." He said, gazing down at the stone with pure curiosity. "That's when I realized, when it all hit me, that the Greek mythologies were _real_." He explained, his eyes twinkling as he smiled.

"You were right, sir," Chiron agreed, "That is the ancient stone of Hectate. I have seen the goddess herself breathe magic into it. It will allow the holder to be able to cast magic 3 times." "Have you ever used it before?" Percy asked. Professor Dumbledore smiled, "No, I do not need to. And may I ask you your name?" "Percy Jackson, son of Neptune." Dumbledore looked surprised hearing the last part, but didn't say anything. He looked at Annabeth, who was standing next to Percy. "Oh, hi I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." Grover, "I'm Grover Underwood, the satyr, the protector!" Then Nico, "Nico Di Angelo. Hades. lready kn" Thalia, "Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus," at this, Dumbledore looked really really surprised. "But I also serve for my lady, Artemis." And finally, came my turn and the professor looked at me through his half-moon glasses. "Uh… Crystal Hanakawa…I'm not even supposed to be here…" I mumbled. "I don't even know who my godly parent is – ""I am the guy in charge in this dumb camp, the guy who has the worst dad ever," We hear thundering in the distance. "the guy who is craving some wine, the guy who's name is Dionysus." Mr. D said, rather lazily. Chiron cleared his throat. "And that comes back to me, Chiron, the teacher of demi-gods."

**NICO POV**

After we introduced our selves, the old dude started to talk about the bad guy in their world; Voldemort. Apparently, people don't say his name because they're scared, and they call him "He Who Shall Not Be Named" or "You Know Who" instead, which sounds pretty stupid to me. Dumbledore told us to call him that way too, so we don't stand out, and keep our mission secret until the right time. (How will we know that?) He told us how we were to be transported there by something called a Port key, and not by my shadow traveling. He said the Port Key will work in an hour, giving us an hour to pack for a year long quest. I was ready to go, for the second time. The castle looked so cool when Chiron sent me to investigate.

**CRYSTAL POV**

After Chiron dismissed us to pack, I stayed behind. "Chiron?" I asked timidly, "I don't think I should go." The centaur turned so he was facing me. "I'm sorry for bringing you into this, but you have to go. This is a _secret_ quest. Oh, and what did you want to show me?" I took out my locket out from under my shirt. I unclasped it, and handed it to him. "My mom gave me this locket, saying that it was from my dad. I was wondering if you would be able to figure out who my dad was by looking at it." I explained and watched eagerly as Chiron examined it. "Hmm…" he said, mumbling to himself. "I think this does help. I recognize this magic…. But I cannot remember which god's magic it is. May I open it?" "My mom said that it was dangerous…" "Yes, I can see that. Oh well," He said, noticing how uneasy I looked. "I'm not going to open it. I'm sorry I couldn't be any help, but you should pack."

**PERCY POV**

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and walked out of my cabin. I made sure no one would see me, and walked to the hill where everyone was waiting. "All right! It's time," Chiron announced, motioning us to move in closer. "All of you grab onto the empty coke can and hold on tight." We all looked at him like he was crazy , but obeyed. "It should be any time now. Have fun!" He smiled, and that was when we all started to spin like crazy. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

AN: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR 5 REVIEWS! It may not be much to you guys, but I appreciate it a lot! I'm sorry for not posting… it's thanksgiving! (and I have a science project) So please forgive me! Hope you will review!


	5. Arriving at Hogwarts

AN: I'm going to try to make up for not updating in a while. Harry Potter is back in this chapter! Oh yeah, I for got to tell you guys… in this fanfic, PJATO is right after TLO, and HP is the beginning/during TOOP.

**ANNABETH POV**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" We all screamed, as the empty can sent us swirling around. I felt like I was being squeezed to death, but right when I thought I was going to pass out, we all fell to the ground. I quickly stood up, taking in my surroundings. The ground was covered in beautiful green grass, and behind us was a tree that seemed to be… moving. The whole place had this weird aura, something magical. But the mysterious surrounding wasn't anything compared to the castle. It was enormous! Breath taken, I stared at the details, how beautiful it was. I caught Percy rolling his eyes; he knew I was thinking about architectural stuff. Before I was about to say something to him, we heard a voice.

"Welcome, half-bloods. We have been waiting for you." The group turned around to see a familiar face; Dumbledore. Behind the wizard stood a tall, thin, stern looking old lady wearing a pointed witch hat and a long robe (I had to stomp on Percy's foot to make him stop smirking.) "It's very nice to meet you in person. This is Professor McGonagall, the deputy headmistress and your transfiguration teacher." The headmaster said, introducing the lady. "Why don't you come along with us to my office?"

The inside of the castle was not disappointing. Our footsteps echoed through the long hallways as we passed many doors. "Hey, I've seen some of you guys before!" Nico exclaimed, indicating several of the moving paintings in the headmaster's office. The paintings agreed, saying things like, "I've seen you too, kid." Or "What are you doing here? I thought you were a ghost, dead like me!" The office was gigantic, with sky-high walls covered in moving portraits of previous headmasters. The shelves were filled with thick books and odd looking objects. "Whoa, it's so detailed." Crystal gasped, admiring the paintings. I laughed as the people in the painting blushed from being examined. "Now, why don't you sit?" Dumbledore said, flicking his wand. At first, nothing happened but six chairs, one for each of us, appeared out of thin air.

As we got comfortable, Professor McGonagall spoke. "The other students will arrive in about 15 minutes, and we have a lot to talk about. First, all of you will enter the Great Hall with the first years. Then you will be sorted – I will put the Sorting Hat on each of your heads as I call your name. The Hat will sort you into either Griffindor, Hufflepuf, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. Your House will be your 'family' during your 'visit' here. Also, we would like to keep this whole thing a secret. We will tell the school that you are selected students from an American wizarding school and was sent to experience British wizarding school life. Last, we would teach you private lessons on using your wands. All of you are in fifth year, with the exception of Mr. Di Angelo who is in third." "I think the Hogwarts Express is here now. Excuse me, I have to go." Dumbledore said, and left Professor McGonagall to lead us to the Great Hall.

**CRYSTAL POV**

I was so nervous, my hands started to sweat. I wasn't even supposed to be here! I couldn't stop staring at the amazing (and moving!) paintings despite my sweatiness, though. We stopped in front of a magnificent door. I could hear the excited voices inside. "Are you ready?" Professor McGonagall asked. We all nodded, eager to see what it was like inside. The headmistress pushed the two doors open and we all walked inside.

**HARRY POV**

All the conversations stopped as Professor McGonagall walked in with several kids. They looked like our age, fifth years. "See? They are the Americans." I heard Luna say to Neville. The whole school watched as the group walked between the tables. I glanced at Hermione, who seemed cross about Luna being right. "Why do you think they're here?" Ron whispered to us. "I dunno." I looked back at the strange guests.

The girl in the front had jet black hair with a dark blue streak, something silver wrapped around her head like a tiara, shockingly blue eyes, and several freckles. She was dressed in a black T-shirt (with a dead doll on it) and dark colored jeans with holes. The boy behind her seemed a little bit younger with dark brown hair that covered his eyes and was dressed in baggy clothes with skulls on them. The girl behind him had curly blond hair with a grey streak and stormy grey eyes. She was wearing an orange shirt that said something in a different language. Behind the blond girl was a boy with black hair that kind of reminded me of seaweed with a grey streak (also like the blond girl's) and stunning sea-green eyes. The boy was looking around, and caught my eye. We looked at each other for a moment, and moved on. The boy behind the green-eyed boy had curly brown hair peeking from underneath his knit hat. He had kind brown eyes, a thin beard, and a bad case of acne. I wondered how he injured his leg, since he walked with a limp. The last person, a girl, was asian with long wavy black hair and light brown eyes. She was wearing a light pink shirt and jeans. The group stopped behind the first years as Professor McGonagall moved up front and silently placed the Sorting Hat on the stool.


	6. The Sorting

**Disclaimer: If I was J., I definitely would have NOT killed: Dobby, Fred, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, or Snape. If I was Rick Riordan, I definitely would have NOT killed: Ethan, Selena, Beckondorf, or Luke.**

AN: Hey! How are you guys? I'm fine, but….I didn't get any reviews…

The Sorting Hat's song is the same exact one as the OOP one. It takes place at that time, so I was like, why not? But the song is sooo long! So you can just skip that part if you want~

**PERCY POV:**

All of us watched eagerly as Professor McGonagal took out an old, wrinkled, dirty pointed hat. The hat had two slits and a huge mouth like hole, creating a strange looking face. The hat opened it's "mouth" as Professor McGonagal put it down on the stool.

_In times of old, when I was new,__  
>And <em>_Hogwarts __barely started,__  
>The founders of our noble school<em>_  
>Thought never to be parted.<em>_  
>United by a common goal,<em>_  
>They had the selfsame yearning<em>_  
>To make the world's best magic school<em>_  
>And pass along their learning.<em>_  
>"Together we will build and teach"<em>_  
>The four good friends decided.<em>_  
>And never did they dream that they<em>_  
>Might some day be divided.<em>_  
>For were there such friends anywhere<em>_  
>As <em>_Slytherin __and __Gryffindor__?__  
><em>_Unless it was the second pair__  
>Of<em>_Hufflepuff__and__Ravenclaw__,__  
>So how could it have gone so wrong?<em>_  
>How could such friendships fail?<em>_  
>Why, I was there, so I can tell<em>_  
>The whole sad, sorry tale.<em>_  
>Said<em>_Slytherin__, "We'll teach just those__  
>Whose ancestry's purest."<em>_  
>Said <em>_Ravenclaw__, "We'll teach those whose__  
>Intelligence is surest"<em>_  
>Said<em>_Gryffindor__, "We'll teach all those__  
>With brave deeds to their name."<em>_  
>Said<em>_Hufflepuff__, __"I'll teach the lot__  
>And treat them just the same."<em>_  
>These differences caused little strife<em>_  
>When first they came to light.<em>_  
>For each of the four founders had<em>_  
>A house in which they might<em>_  
>Take only those they wanted, so,<em>_  
>For instance,<em>_Slytherin__  
>Took only pure-blood wizards<em>_  
>Of great cunning just like him.<em>_  
>And only those of sharpest mind<em>_  
>Were taught by<em>_Ravenclaw__  
>While the bravest and the boldest<em>_  
>Went to daring <em>_Gryffindor__.__  
>Good <em>_Hufflepuff__, she took the rest__  
>and taught them all she knew,<em>_  
>Thus, the <em>_Houses __and their founders__  
>Maintained friendships firm and true.<em>

So

_Hogwarts__worked in harmony__  
>for several happy years,<em>_  
>but then discord crept among us<em>_  
>feeding on our faults and fears.<em>

The

_Houses__that, like pillars four__  
>had once held up our school<em>_  
>now turned upon each other and<em>_  
>divided, sought to rule.<em>_  
>And for a while it seemed the school<em>_  
>must meet an early end.<em>_  
>what with dueling and with fighting<em>_  
>and the clash of friend on friend.<em>_  
>And at last there came a morning<em>_  
>when old<em>_Slytherin__departed__  
>and though the fighting then died out<em>_  
>he left us quite downhearted.<em>_  
>And never since the founders four<em>_  
>were whittled down to three<em>_  
>have the<em>_Houses__been united__  
>as they once were meant to be.<em>

And now the Sorting Hat is here

_and you all know the score:__  
>I sort you into<em>_Houses__  
>because that is what I'm for.<em>_  
>But this year I'll go further,<em>_  
>listen closely to my song:<em>_  
>though condemned I am to split you<em>_  
>still I worry that it's wrong,<em>_  
>though I must fulfill my duty<em>_  
>and must quarter every year<em>_  
>still I wonder whether sorting<em>_  
>may not bring the end I fear.<em>_  
>Oh, know the perils, read the signs,<em>_  
>the warning history shows,<em>_  
>for our<em>_Hogwarts__is in danger__  
>from external, deadly foes<em>_  
>and we must unite inside her<em>_  
>or we'll crumble from within<em>_  
>I have told you, I have warned you...<em>_  
>let the Sorting now begin.<em>

The Great Hall was filled with applause, but everyone looked confused. The Hat had warned us about something, apparently making everyone anxious. I exchanged glances with Annabeth, but she too didn't know why everyone was reacting this way. We (the demi-gods) watched as Professor McGonagal placed the Hat on the students one by one as the Hat sorted them. "Abercrombie, Euan!" "GRIFFINDOOOR!" Before long, we were the only ones left. "Jackson, Perseus!" I jumped (literally!) and stiffly walked up to the stool. "Hmm…" The Hat said, in my ear. "Very _very_ loyal, I see. Could be a great Hufflepuff. Oh! That is horrible! Oh! NO! Such horrid things!" He (Does it have a gender?) had supposedly seen some of my gruesome battles. "You are brave, very! To have seen all those things…" He mumbled. "GRIFFINDOR!"

**NICO POV:**

"Di Angelo, Nico" I nervously walked up to the stool. Although we could not hear what the hat had been saying to Percy, we could tell that it was very shocked. What would it say to me? I wondered, as the big old hat was placed on my head. "Ooh," the Hat started, "Very cunning, I see. Slytherin might just be it. Hmm… You _are_ brave like the last one, though. This is a hard one. Oh, what is that I see? Is tha- AAAAH! WHAT GRUESOME THINGS YOU HAVE SEEN! Oh, and is your father...?"I nodded, answering his question silently. "Then its... SLTHERIN!" I slid off the stool and headed toward the cheering table.

**THALIA POV:**

"Grace, Thalia" I cringed as the Hat was put on my head. "Another brave one? Now this one's easy. She's just plain old brave! I'll just say it before I see any gruesome pictures…GRIFFINDOR!"

**ANNABETH POV:**

"Chase, Annabeth" I walked up confidently as my name was called. The Hat started to talk as soon as it was on my head. "You are clever, very intelligent...and again, daring like the others! But Ravenclaw sounds fine to me, eh? I sort you into... RAVENCLAW!" I sighed in relief as I slid off the stool.

**CRYSTAL POV:**

"Hanakawa, Crystal" Hesitantly, I walked up to the stool. I felt everyone staring at me, but I guess it was the same for everyone. I closed my eyes as the Hat was put on my head. "Loyal, I see. Hufflepuff will be perfect for you. How does that sound? No gory images here, thankfully. You belong in HUFFLEPUFF!"

**GROVER POV:**

"Underwood, Grover" Shaking, I walked up slowly."The last one, eh? Very friendly, you are. Let's see, you belong in HUFFLEPUFF!" I scampered to the table where the Crystal was waiting. "So glad I'm not alone."

**HERMIONE POV:**

It was very odd, with some of the New People in Griffindor. Not that I was happy, of course, but it was strange. They had sat right next to us, next to Ron, who was sitting beside me. "To our newcomers," Dumbledore said warmly, "Welcome! To our old hands – welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!" *AN I know that was the exact same thing Dumbledore said in the book* I rolled my eyes at Ron who literally dove into the food. "Guys, should we talk to them?" I whispered to my best friends. Ron said something like "I ronoh" with his mouth full. Harry wasn't listening. "Hey, I know her!" He said, pointing at the frowning pink lady. "Her name's Umbridge, or something. She was at court!" Oh no, I thought, the ministry is trying to control Hogwarts now. I had started to tell him about my theory when we were interrupted by the new people. "Hey, nice to meet you. I'm Percy Jackson."

***AN: Hope you liked it! I don't, but oh well! I know it was kind of boring… I think I just love to bore people to death… it's my talent HOPE YOU WILL REVIEW! **

**Hey… I have an idea. **

**The 13****th**** person to review (I know, it's a long way to go- from 5 to 13? LOL im just evil that way ) will be in this story! hehehe **

**Do you feel like reviewing now? Oh, by the way, you cant be the only one reviewing. There has to be someone else reviewing between your first review and your second. ( and someone else's review between your second and third, and your third and fourth, and your fourth and fifth… etc.) **

**hope you understand my incredibly confusing explanation. Have a nice day!***


	7. AN

Hello. I'm sorry, this is not a chapter. I just wanted to explain because I forgot to for the last chapter. First, I put all the characters in Griffindor because I just didn't want some of them missing out on all the action with Harry and stuff. Believe me, I was in pain putting Crystal in Griffindor – she's a true Hufflepuff. (livie kate – im gonna tell u later) Or should I re-write it? I admit I'm not satisfied with my actions… (I sound smart!) Also, I wanted to put Annabeth in Ravenclaw, but I wanted Hermione and Annabeth to have this bond, like a smart girl thing, ya know? And as my dear friend told me, I know it was kinda ooc for Annabeth to beg to be with her friends. So… yeah. You know what? I'm gonna re-write it! I know I'm being a real drama queen, but it's a big deal for me that 200 people read my story. So please don't roll your eyes at me! And already from the reviews I have received, I realized how stupid the review contest thing was. I promise I will never do it again! Ciao! I love you guys3


	8. Making friends

*Hi guys! I was reading the whole day, (have any of you read Incarceron?) and it was soooo good, I couldn't stop, and I forgot all about my story! So I just put this chapter together. Enjoy!*

Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling, I would never have killed off DOBBY! NOOO!

If I was Rick Riordan, I would never have killed off Ethan or Luke! We need bad guys in this world!

**PERCY POV:**

I figured I should make friends fast, with only Thalia. So I introduced my self to the group sitting next to me.

"Hey, nice to meet you, I'm Percy Jackson."

You could tell the threesome was surprised. One was a girl, with bushy, out of control brown hair. The other was a red head boy, with freckles covering his face. The third boy had messy dark brown hair, with glasses hiding his light green eyes. The boy with the glasses was frantically flattening his bangs to cover something on his forehead. It didn't work, and I could see a lighting shaped scar.

"Er… hi." The red haired boy said. "I'm Ron. Ronald Weasley."

"Hermione Granger." Said the girl.

"Um…" The last boy mumbled, apparently not wanting to say his name. "Harry Potter."

I didn't see what was so embarrassing about the name, but I just shrugged.

"I'm new here. Well I guess you figured that out. Um… I'm in 5th year. What about you guys?" I asked, nervously. I was never really good at making friends.

"Oh, we're in the same class." Harry said, smiling. He seemed relieved about something. He stopped trying to hide his scar.

"And uh, who's that?" Ron asked, curiously, indicating Thalia.

"She's Thalia Grace, my cousin." I nudged Thalia out of her daydream.

"Huh? Oh, hey! Um, yeah I guess you met my stupid cousin here?"

The three laughed, and we kept on talking about Hogwarts.

"So you can't use any m…mu… what did you guys call normal humans again? Muppets?" "Um, muggles?" Harry said, grinning.

"Yeah! That," I exclaimed, stupidly. "So you can't use any muggle electronics?"

"No, and I think you should read Hogwarts, A History. It has all the information in it. Honestly, does anyone read?" Hermione complained.

At this, Ron groaned. "Well, Hermione, no one reads it 'cuz we can just ask you."

**HARRY POV:**

I was happy and confused at the same time. How did they not know me? Did they not talk about Voldemort in America? Do they not know anything about him? Percy seemed friendly and funny. Although we became fast friends, I could sense Hermione growing suspicious.

**ANNABETH POV:**

I was the only one from camp that was in Ravenclaw. I had to admit, it was kind of awkward. I shifted nervously as I killed my potato. It was all smashed now, an odd, deformed shape.

"Are you from America?"

Surprised, I turned around to meet the person who spoke. She had long, wild dirt blond hair and light blue eyes. She was looking at me curiously, as if I had something on my face.

"Umm… yeah."

"I'm Luna Lovegood. Do Americans speak of Wrackspurts?"

"What is that?"

"Oh, they are interesting creatures. They buzz in your ear, making your head go fuzzy."

"Um, okay. Thanks for the information. Oh, by the way, I'm Annabeth Chase."

After that, Luna kept on speaking weird things. She was nice, but kind of strange.

**GROVER POV:**

I was so relieved that Crystal was with me. I didn't like the way people were staring at us.

"Hi, are you guys the new people?" Both of us looked the way the voice came from. Two boys and a girl were looking at us, curiously.

"Yeah, I'm Crystal Hanakawa, and this is Grover Underwood."

I grinned, hoping for new friends.

"I'm Hannah Abbot, and that's Justin Finch-Fletchly and Ernie Macmillan."

"Nice to meet you guys."

**NICO POV:**

I scowled as I ate my food. Everyone at this table were jerks. I looked to see if any of my friends were miserable as me. Nope. They were all laughing, talking, having fun with their new friends.

"Excuse me, are you… Merlin's Beard! My Lord!" hollered a stern looking ghost.

I glared at him, not wanting more attention then I was already receiving.

"Bloody Baron, what are you talking about?" Sneered a boy sitting next to me. He had white blond hair with cold blue eyes.

"None of your business." I mumbled. Could this day get any worse?

"What kind of name is Nico, anyway? Your name _is_ Nico DiAngelo, am I right?"

"Now now Draco, don't taunt the Lord."

I glared at the ghost, making him shut up.

"What kind of name is Draco?" I hissed, and smirked as the blond guy turned deep red.

"Who do you think you are!"

"I think I am Nico DiAngelo." I answered cooly.

The boy glared at me.

"You know, I don't think you want to become my enemy. Especially when you're new."

"I can make my own friends, thanks."

Draco snorted, "Well are you a mud blood?"

"No." Although I had no clue what he was talking about, I answered.

"Then a pure blood?" What the heck was he talking about? I ignored him.

"So not a pure blood. A half-blood, then." Half blood… I guess he's right in a way.

"Sure." I answered as if I was bored. Thankfully Dumbledore stood up right before Draco opened his mouth.

*AN: Crappy chap, I know. Should Nico and Draco be friends?*


	9. Dreams

*CONGRATS, CaelumScriptor! You were the 13th reviewer! Yayy! I have a list of questions for your character at the end of the story. *

Disclaimer: If I was Rick Riordan, I would have let EVERYONE live!

If I was J.K. Rowling, I would have let EVERYONE live except for Voldie, Quirrel, and Peter.

**HERMIONE POV:**

"Now that we are all fed and happy, I shall introduce you to a few newcomers. I'm sure you have realized we have new students, students who are not first years. They are selected students from an American wizarding school. I hope you will welcome them and enjoy their company. Next, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge." He paused for applause. "Now I Mr. Filch had asked me to –"

"_Hem, hem._"

I watched in disbelief as the new DA professor interrupted Dumbledore. She started to speak, and it was obvious; the Ministry was controlling Hogwarts. I glared at her, wishing for someone else instead.

**NICO POV:**

I raised my eyebrows, holding back a smirk. The professor looked like a pink frog. She kept on babbling on about something, something that made Draco happy. When the frog lady finally shut up, Dumbledore went over a couple of rules and dismissed us.

**PERCY POV:**

"What's wrong?" I asked, wondering why Hermione looked so angry.

"That Umbridge woman was sent from the Ministry of Magic," She stopped, but realized I had no clue and explained.

"The Ministry wants to control Hogwarts. To spy on us, to check if we are planning an attack." She shook her head. "The Minister thinks Dumbledore wants to take over."

"Oh."

We shuffled through the hallways until we reached a huge portrait of a huge woman.

"Password?"

"Mimbulus mimbletonia!"

We all turned around to see a boy grinning proudly.

"Hi, you're Percy and Thalia, right? I'm Neville."

**CRYSTAL POV:**

"So this is the common room?" I asked Hannah as we stood in front of stacked wooden barrels. There was a gigantic painting of fruits hanging right next to them.

"Yup."

She started to tap the barrels with her wand. A lid swung open, and Hannah crawled through it.

"You have to tap them in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff'." Ernie described as we crawled through the entrance. I stumbled out, and gasped as I looked around.

"Whoa."

The Common Room was so… welcoming. There was a smiling portrait of Helga Hufflepuff over the warm, round fireplace. Students went in and out of the round, wooden doors. Black and yellow furniture was placed throughout the room. Everywhere I looked, I could see beautiful decorative plants. I felt like I was home, like I belonged here. I grinned at Grover who also seemed in awe.

"People say that we have the most comfy Common Room." Justin said, laughing at our expressions.

"Hey! Aren't you one of the new lot?" A boy asked, causing the whole House stare at me and Grover.

"How's Britain so far?"

"Do you play Quidditch in America?"

"Nice to meet you!"

"Hi, I'm Susan Bones."

"Zacharias Smith."

"Isn't your name Crystal?"

"Are you Grover?"

"I- I'm Crystal. Y-you can call me Cryssie." I stammered, not used to all the attention.

"Well, Cryssie and Grover, welcome to Hufflepuff!"

After all the introductions and questions, I walked through the tunnel leading to the girls' dormitory. I was delighted to see that Hannah and Susan were in the same room.

"Crystal! I'm so glad you're in our room!"

"Yeah, it always had been only us two in this room."

I smiled and moved to my quilt covered bed. I was surprised to see a note on the pillow.

_Dear Crystal,_

_ I hope you had a wonderful first day of school. I thought you would like to have this, since this is a wizarding school. I will give you and your friends private lessons on magic to catch up to your class mates. We already have caused suspicion, so be careful._

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Underneath the note was a wooden stick. I picked it up, and suddenly felt powerful.

"Ooh, is that your wand?"

"Um, yeah!" I said, trying to hide my curiosity. Ｉturned it over in my hands. It had a swirly, vine-like design. I flicked it and the pillow moved to the right.

"Cool…" I breathed, and said good night.

**PERCY POV:**

I was so relieved to be in the same dormitory with Harry and Ron. Who would want to sleep with strangers? I walked in the room with them and was welcomed by two other guys.

"Hello, I'm Seamus Finnigan, and this is Dean Thomas."

"Hi."

As we sat down on the floor, Seamus asked me a question.

"So, do you guys play quidditch in America?"

"Um… what?"

"Don't tell me you don't know what quidditch is." Ron said, shaking his head.

"Don't worry," Harry laughed, "I didn't know either."

"Hey, we'll explain later. And…I have Every Flavor Beans!" Dean said, and took out a box.

"Try some."

I took it, and took out a bean. It was brownish yellow with green spots. I shrugged and popped it in my mouth.

"EUGH!"

The guys laughed while I spit it out.

"What was it?"

"…uh…i- it tasted like…like… rotten eggs…"

"That's not _that_ bad, mate. Trust me." Harry grinned.

We ate some more and decided to go to bed. I sat on my bed and sighed. It was so different here. I turned around and found a piece of paper lying on my pillow. It was a note from Dumbledore. ***AN It's mostly the same, so I'm not going to write it out.***

A stick fell out as I picked up the note. I held it in my hand, and flicked it a little bit. I jumped back as the empty Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans box jumped onto my hand.

"AWESOME!" I exclaimed, making everyone else wake up.

"What happened?"

"Oh, um, uh… nothing… I was um.. uh… er… dreaming! Yeah, I was dreaming about something, and um… I was talking in my sleep. Sorry."

Harry looked at the stick – I mean wand – and raised his eyebrows.

**CRYSTAL POV:**

I closed my eyes and fell asleep instantly.

"Crystal…" I heard a voice whisper. "Crystal."

The voice was soothing and… familiar. There was a flash and a smiling dark haired man was standing in front of her.

"Dad?"

The man nodded.

"Why haven't you claimed me?"

"Open your locket." He said, ignoring my question.

My hands instantly went up to my neck, feeling the heart shaped accessory.

"But mom said not to."

"Nothing is going to happen here. It's a _dream_." He winked.

I looked down and slowly pressed the button and unclasped the locket.

**HARRY POV:**

After Percy's strange incident, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Nice to see you again." The gold eyed man said icily.

"What do you want? Do you have the prophecy?" Voldemort hissed.

"I do not have it. However, I have a special guest here. The man pointed to a chained man, young and muscular, radiating heat and light like the sun.

"You…I will _never_ forgive you! Wait 'till father hears about this!" He growled.

"He is a dear friend of mine," The gold eyed man chuckled coldly, "And his name is Apollo, the god of prophecy."

*AN Hope you enjoyed it! And if you're going to say something negative, can you please say why this story is bad? It doesn't help if you just say, "That sucked like crap."

Character Questions:

Name

Gender

Wizard? Demi-god? Or both? If they are a demigod, whose their parent?

Appearance

Favorite spell


	10. Owls

Disclaimer: If I was Rick Riordan, I wouldn't have killed off the adorable couple, Silena and Beckondorf. If I was J.K. Rowling, I wouldn't have killed off the adorable married couple, Lupin and Tonks.

**CRYSTAL POV**

The locket immediately morphed into a golden dagger. I gasped, taking it in - it was beautiful. The hilt was covered in swirly designs and fit into my hand perfectly. I realized that it had a button right where my thumb was.

"What's this for?"

"Press that, and it will only infect the victim with nightmares instead of death or injury."

Nightmares? That didn't sound bad. My father grinned,

"Don't think it's bad? Well, I'm the god of dreams. It can be horrible." He said, as if he read my thoughts.

"Your mother thought that you'll hurt yourself with it. That's why she told you not to open it until a something important, like a battle happened." He explained.

"So… Dad." I said, "You're Morpheus?"

He laughed. "That's me. Oh, gods. I can't stay any longer. Gotta go!"

Morpheus started to disappear.

"Wait! Dad! Why didn't you claim me!" I ask, desperately, for the second time.

"Because I sided with the wrong side…" He whispered sadly, and disappeared completely.

**THALIA POV**

I woke up early and went down to the Common Room. I was surprised to see I wasn't alone.

"Why are you up so early?" I ask Harry.

"Bad dream."

"Oh. Know lots 'bout those. It helps if you talk it out with someone." I say, eyeing him curiously. He kept on rubbing his scar. He just shrugged, and slumped back in his arm chair.

"Why are you rubbing that scar? Is it like a habit or something?"

"It just hurts." Harry said plainly.

"You know, I think that scar's cool." It looked like a lighting bolt, after all, and reminded me of my father.

"Why, because it's how I became famous? Are you trying to befriend me because I'm known as the Boy Who Lived!" He hissed, like a snake, apparently frustrated.

"Whoa, calm down! You're famous? Why? I just like it 'cuz it looks like a lighting bolt!"

"Oh," Harry said, bewildered at my comment. "You don't know?" He asked, suddenly looking relieved. "It's just that… it just bothers me how people want to know me because of my fame. You'll learn my story soon."

"I know what you're talking about." I said, thinking about how campers tried to befriend me just because my dad was Zeus.

"You do?"

"Yeah… let's just say that my dad's famous in the U.S."

"Whatcha guys talkin' 'bout?" grumbled a sleepy voice. I turned around to see Percy rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Why are you up so early, Seaweed Brain?" It was rare for him to be up

"Why are _you _up so early, Pinecone Face?" He replied mockingly.

"Merlin's Beard, you lot have weird nicknames." Harry laughed.

**ANNABETH POV**

"Oh my, did you see Loony's earring?" Snickered girls who were walking right past me.

It was true that Luna's earrings were strange looking, but that didn't give them any reason to talk behind her back.

"Hey, what did she do to you?" I asked the girls.

"You're that American, aren't you?" One of the girls said. She grimaced at the word "American" as if it was some kind of disease.

"Yes, is there something wrong with me being from America?"

"Oh, just stop it, Marietta." Said another girl, who avoided my gaze. She was Asian, with long black hair. She looked at the floor guiltily.

Ｉglared at Marietta, and stormed away to the Great Hall.

I smiled to see my friends eating breakfast. I walked over to the Griffindor table, where Percy and Thalia were sitting.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain! Thals!" I said, scooting next to Percy. I received some confused glances. Apparently, students from other Houses didn't come to sit here.

"Hey Wise Girl."

"Hi Annabeth!" My friends said, ignoring the other students' looks.

"How's Griffindor?" I ask, wondering how the other Houses differed from mine.

"Good, I guess." Answered Thalia. Percy was too busy examining his wand.

"Hey, when do we have the 'lesson' from Dumbledore?" Thalia asked, lowering her voice.

I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by owls.

"Mail's here." A girl sitting in front of with bushy hair explained when she saw our expressions. "If they don't use any owls, what _do_ you use in America?" She asked suspiciously.

"Er…" Thankfully, I was stopped mid-sentence by an owl. It didn't have any mail, and it just looked at me.

_Hello, Miss, I have a message for you! _It said into my mind. _Professor Dumbledore said that your lot's lesson will be right after dinner. He said to meet him right in front of his office! _ The owl hooted, obviously excited he was understood by me.

"Um, thanks for the info." I told it, and it flew away.

"You can _talk_ to them?" The bushy girl was very suspicious now.

AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR! I'm very sorry about not updating! I was vacationing, became sick and school started, and I had to finish my science project, and I had to finish two research papers. It was a busy week :( I personally don't like this chapter, but I liked the idea of Annabeth being able to talk to owls because her mom.


	11. Classes

DISCLAIMER: If I was Rick Riordan, I would not have killed off Silena or Beckondorf. They were the cutest couple ever! If I was J.K. Rowling, I would not have killed off Dobby, Lupin, or Tonks.

**NICO POV:**

Man, I needed to make friends. Draco was sitting next to me in the Great Hall while we ate breakfast. He was the only friend I had… and he's such a jerk. I looked down, trying not to look at the Camp Half-blood kids who actually made real friends and looked happy.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Johnson!"

I looked up from my plate, thankful for the distraction. Draco was trying to get me to agree that mud-bloods were the worst kind of wizards. What's a mud-blood anyway? "Hi."

Jennifer was a very skinny girl, with long wavy dark brown hair down her back. Her hazel eyes twinkled with pure interest.

"Aren't you from America?"

"Yeah."

"Merlin's Beard! You don't know how much I want to go there!"

I actually _felt_ Draco smirk. I gave him my death stare (literally), and his smirk instantly disappeared.

"I can tell you about it," I said, "If you can tell me about here."

"I would love to!"

I guess I just made a friend.

**ANNABETH POV:**

Breakfast was over, and everyone was heading for their first class. I had Potions with the Hufflepuff House. I walked through the hallways, down to the dungeons. I really loved the designs used in this building! I made a mental note to take notes so I can use some of them in my Olympus project. I soon reached the classroom and I walked inside. It was chilly and dark, giving the whole place a mysterious atmosphere. I smiled as I spotted Grover and Crystal.

"Hey!" I said, greeting them. They introduced me to their new friends, and we all sat down as the room started to fill up. When everyone sat, a man barged in the door.

"Open your books to page 657." The man said, glaring at us as we flipped through our books. "I am Professor Snape, and I will not endure any stupid acts in this class." He hissed, mainly at us. He had greasy, jet black hair and cruel black eyes.

"Today, you will be brewing the Invigoration Draught. This potion will invigorate the drinker. You are to follow the instructions in your book and use these ingredients," He paused to swish his wand at the board. A list of materials magically appeared. "You are to turn in your potion at the end of class."

I glanced at the board, ready to get the first ingredient. I was kind of excited – it was my first magical lesson! But my enthusiasm vanished as I saw the first material.

_Three Spiders_

I gulped as I moved toward the material cabinet. I slowly stretched my hand to grab the jar full of living spiders. My hand shook as my fingers touched the lid. I carefully grabbed the jar, trying not to touch where the spiders were. Since I was so concentrated on it, I bumped into somebody and dropped the jar. The glass jar broke in an instant and the spiders started to crawl all over the place.

I screamed in terror, as the spiders faced my direction. This was a nightmare for any Athena kid.

"Who did this?" asked a furious voice. Professor Snape took out his wand and flicked it, fixing the broken jar, then pointed it at the spiders. They instantly went in the container. I raised my hand, "It was me, sir."

His black eyes bore into mine as he yelled.

"Detention!"

**PERCY POV**

My first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts. We shuffled through the halls, past the other students.

"Wonder what our first class will be like." Thalia whispered, so the others wouldn't hear.

We walked in a large room, with the teacher's desk up front. We all sat down and watched as the class filled up.

"Good morning, students!" exclaimed a small, squeaky voice.

The whole class mumbled, "Good morning, professor."

Apparently, this wasn't good enough for her. "Now, let's try this again. Good morning students!" She exclaimed, again, beaming at us.

"Good morning, Professor Umbridge!" I rolled my eyes - you won't believe how many teachers I had who were like this.

"Now, take out your textbooks and quills – no wands please." At this, everyone looked confused. The class hesitantly put away their wands.

"Please turn to page 5, and read silently."

Oh boy, this was going to be a long day.

** Hey guys! I know I haven't updated for a loooong time…. 2 weeks? I'm so sorry! Well, I hope you enjoyed!


	12. Private Lesson

Disclaimer: If I was Rick Riordan, I would NOT have killed off Silena or Beckondorf. If I was J., I would NOT have killed off Dobby, Lupin, Tonks, Sirius, and on and on.

**HERMIONE POV**

I was furious. How were we supposed to learn to defend our selves by READING? Don't get me wrong, I love reading, but sometimes it's not the solution to a problem. You can't practice DADA just by reading and imagining it in our minds! I stormed down the hall with Harry and Ron.

"That Umbridge woman…"

We turned around the corner and stopped when we saw the whole American group huddled at the entrance of the headmaster's office. I looked at both Harry and Ron, to see if they knew what was going on. Apparently not. The three of us had a silent agreement and hid in the corner.

"Wait, what did he say the password was again?" Percy asked. "Something like Whirling Bees?"

"It's Fizzing Whizbee, seaweed brain." Said Annabeth, rolling her eyes. The two gargoyles made room for the group as a stair case appeared.

"I seriously have to take some notes…" I heard Annabeth mumble as she looked around in amazement. The Americans shuffled up the stairs.

**CRYSTAL POV**

Dumbledore's office was amazing, no matter how many times you've been in it. The headmaster was sitting calmly at his desk.

"Hello, demi-gods! How was your first day?" He asked politely. "Please, sit down."

He flicked his wand again, just like he did the first time, and the chairs appeared.

"Now please get out your wands."

My hand instantly flew to the stick in my skirt pocket. I had only used it once, in Transfiguration. Professor McGonagal had helped me before class, so I didn't stand out. In fact, I think I was the best in class!

I looked around to see everyone had their wands out. It was interesting to see how every one of theirs was different then mine.

"Now, let's start with magic learned in first year. Please say, Wingardium Leviosa and flick you wand. Don't worry about anything happening, this is just practice."

I felt kind of stupid, flinging a stick.

"Wingardium Leviosa" We muttered, in unison.

"Good, good! Now let's try it with feathers!" He flicked his wand and white feathers came out of no where and landed right in front of us.

"Say the spell again." Dumbledore said kindly.

We each mumbled "Wingardium Leviosa" and watched as our feathers rose to our wands. Dumbledore's kind face showed surprise.

"I haven't taught any group of students who learn that fast!" he said, impressed, "I think you will soon catch up to your classmates at this pace."

**NICO POV**

After our private lesson with Dumbledore, we said our goodbyes and headed to our different Common Rooms. I stumbled into the Slytherin Common Room to find Jennifer studying.

"What are you doing?" I ask, wondering if we had any homework.

"Transfigurations."

"We had homework!"

"Yeah, but it's not due until the end of the week."

I sighed in relief and slumped into the black couch.

"Where were you?"

"Ugh… somewhere…." I mumble, totally surprised. I wasn't ready for a question like that. Jennifer looked at me with suspicion.

"Um, anyways, what was Quidditch again?" I ask, changing the subject. We had been comparing sports in Britain and the U.S.

"It's a sport played on brooms." She explained, although obviously irritated about me changing the subject. "And there's one ball called the Snitch…."

I really wasn't interested, and I started to doze off.

**CRYSTAL POV**

Grover and I were the only ones in the Hufflepuff Common Room. I suddenly remembered my dream about my father. My hand instantly went to my heart locket.

"I- I had a dream." I start, nervous. "It was about my Dad."

Grover stopped eating his empty coke can. I wonder where he found that…

"I opened my locket in my dream." I say, looking down at the heart. "It turned into a dagger. Just like Percy's pen turns into Riptide. An- And Dad also told me who he was."

At this, Grover seemed excited.

"So you were claimed? Well, I guess it's not exactly being claimed… Oh well! Congrats!"

"No, wait. I asked him why he hadn't claimed me until now, and he said, 'because I sided with the wrong side.'" At this, Grover's energy seemed to deflate like a balloon would when all the air inside it leaked out.

"So who is it? Your dad, I mean."

"…Morpheus." I mumble, scared. For all I know, Grover would never be my friend again, because of who my dad was.

"Oh, that's not bad!" He says, relieved. "For a second I thought you were talking about Kronos!" He laughed, as if it was a huge joke. Of course, I didn't get it.

"Oh… you don't know. Well we just had this war with the Titans. Some gods, like your dad, sided with them. But Percy kicked their butts and the world was saved!" he shrugged. "It's not exactly a good thing that you're the daughter of Morpheus, though. There's probably some demi-gods back at camp who hate the gods who sided with the Titans. But don't worry, most of us understand. It's not your fault!"

I relaxed – I was so worried that everyone would hate me because of my father.

"Hey, so can you uncap – er, I mean unclasp your locket?" He asks, eagerly.

"Sure! There's no one here, right?"

I carefully opened the locket, and it instantly morphed into a dagger. I gripped it, satisfied because it fit my hand like it was made for me.

"Whoa." Grover gasped, looking tired all of the sudden. "That makes me sleepy…"

I quickly clasped it and fastened the locket around my neck.

"Sorry, I guess that's the whole 'daughter of the god of dreams' thing." I laugh.

*AN Hope you liked it! … And thanks to Pink Wolf Princess, I noticed some mistakes! You know in chapter… hmm… in chapter 4, I think. Percy identifies himself as the Son of NEPTUNE to Dumbledore. THAT WAS A MISTAKE! AAAAH! I'm so mad at my self My point is, Percy's statement has no hidden meanings! So… yeah.


	13. Chiron's Message

Disclaimer: I am NOT the wonderful J.K. Rowling or Rick Riordan.

Harry's POV

"There's something going on that we need to know." Hermione mumbled as we headed to breakfast.

"Dumbledore never lets people in his office!" Ron says, but quickly looks at me. "Except you, Harry."

I shrugged as we walked in the Great Hall. I scanned the room, and spotted the Americans. We sat down, carefully keeping distance from them. I look over at Hermione.

"What do you have in mind?" I ask.

"Well, I heard Thalia talking to Percy about their 'private lesson'." She whispers, not wanting to be overheard. "They talked about how they could train or something."

"Train? For what?"

"I don't know. Maybe they were… never mind."

I glanced at Ron, who seemed to be more interested in his eggs than our conversation.

"Hey, what do you think?"

"Hrm? I runno."

"Ew, Ronald, talk with your mouth shut!"

Percy POV

"Hey, wait up!"

I turned around and smiled as I saw Grover and Crystal running toward me.

"Where's Thalia?" Grover asks, anxiously.

"Over there." I motioned for Thalia to come over.

"What's up?" Thalia asks, noticing Grover's excited face and Crystal's anxious one.

"Crystal knows who her dad is!"

"Awesome!" I exclaim, genuinely happy for her. "Who is it? And why did he wait for so long?"

"Umm… I'm the daughter of the god of dreams – Morpheus." She smiles nervously. "You guys don't care that he supported Kronos, right?"

"What? Oh, we don't care. It wasn't your fault that he chose to follow that loser," Thalia grins, "So he told you in a dream?"

Crystal nods, her anxious expression slowly disappearing.

"And that's not all! She's got a weapon!" Grover reveals, "It's just like yours, Perce!"

Crystal fumbles around and pulls out a locket. Just the sight of it made me sleepy, and we all started to yawn.

"Sorry," she giggles, "I forgot about its aura!"

We laugh, and I ask, "Have you told Annabeth yet?"

"Actually, we couldn't find her…"

Annabeth POV

Being outside felt wonderful. It was the perfect morning to check out the castle. The inside was wonderful too, but I wanted to know how it was built. Buildings aren't just about beauty, they're also about endurance. I took out my notebook and began to take notes.

"Annabeth."

Startled, I turn around and see Chiron floating in front of the lake.

"Chiron!" I exclaim, "I didn't know that IMs worked here!"

Despite my excitement, Chiron looked grim.

"Kronos is on the move."

"…I know. Why are you telling me this?"

"Well, somehow, he's captured Apollo."

"What?"

"Apollo's nowhere to be seen. I assume he used a similar technique to when he captured Artemis."

I will never forget that. I was forced to replace Atlas in holding the Sky, giving me the grey streak in my hair.

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Sadly, no. I just wanted to warn you, you need to move fast."

The mist started to disappear.

"Wait! Chiron – "

Before I could say anything, the connection was gone.

**AN: **HELLOOO GUYS! How are you!? I'm so very sorry that I haven't written for a while. Well, for a really really REALLY long time. I forgot all about this story , haha.

But thanks to the occasional reviews and alerts from you guys, I decided to continue! I hope you will forgive me! xoxo muggle525


	14. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I'm not the fabulous or the fantastic Mrs. Rowling

Percy POV:

I greeted my girlfriend right outside of her classroom.

"Hey wise girl."

Realizing that it was me, her beautiful grey eyes lit up.

"Flitwick let us out early." I say, answering her question that she was about to ask.

"Oh… well that's not creepy at all that you know my schedule, Mr. Jackson." She replied, sarcastically.

"Ha ha, but seriously, where were you this morning? Crystal had some great news."

Instantly, her eyes turned into a darker, stormier grey.

"Chiron IMed me."

"…What did he tell you?" I question, nervously. I knew that he wouldn't IM anyone just because he wanted to say hi.

"Let's get out of the way first, seaweed brain."

I looked around us, and noticed that we were blocking a lot of people from exiting the class room. Embarrassed, I agreed. We began to walk away. As soon as we started to move, she whispered.

"Apollo's been kidnapped."

"Whoa, what!?"

"Chiron thinks Kronos captured him just like how he captured Artemis."

"But what does Kronos need him for?"

"I don't know…"

"We need to tell the others. I know, we should send an 'owl' to the other guys."

Annabeth POV

We rushed to the Owlry, (thankfully I knew where it was)and as soon as we entered, I was ambushed by high pitched bird squeals.

"Miss, Miss! Pick me, Pick me!"

"That's the girl who can talk to us!"

"Ma'am, I will do the best job!"

Now I knew how it felt like for Percy when fish talked to him.

"Quiet!" I yelled over the birds, "I need four fast owls."

There was a lot of shuffling around, their feathers making noise. Four different sized birds waddled out in front of us. I think they represented the four main types of the owls there. I quickly pulled out my notebook and ripped out four pages. I scribbled in it that I would be waiting in front of Dumbledore's office.

Nico POV

I seriously could not stay awake in Potions class. I couldn't lift my eyelids up, they were too heavy. It seemed like it took forever for the class to end, but when it did, I slowly rose from my chair. I glanced around the room noticed Jennifer walking straight toward me. I quickly turned around and headed towards the door. Jennifer kept on bugging me about the lesson from Dumbledore last night. It's like she's obsessed… she wants to know everything about me. Is this what happens when somebody likes you?

As soon as I got out of the room, a barn owl landed on my arm. I jumped, almost flinging the bird off my arm. I noticed that a note was attached to its leg. I moved to the wall so I wouldn't be in anybody's way. I carefully untied the string and unfolded the piece of paper. It was a note from Annabeth. As I was scanning the note, someone called my name.

"Nico."

I was caught off guard, and almost dropped the paper. I stifled a groan when I realized who it was.

"Jennifer, hey."

"Have you been trying to avoid me?"

"Um… no." I mumble, guiltily. It was obvious that I was.

"I thought we were friends."

At this, I looked up. Her large hazel eyes looked hurt.

"I- I'm sorry, I'm just not used to having friends." I say, which was actually true. Children of Hades are treated just like their dad.

"Well, okay…" She started to turn the other way, and that was when I saw her eyes flash into a different color – gold – but it turned back to hazel the next second.

Crystal POV:

I was heading to lunch with Hannah Abbott while she talked to me about Hogsmeade's "butterbeer".

"I really can't believe you've never had it!"She chirps, "It's the most wonderful drink in the _world_, Cryssie, you'll love it!"

I smiled, happy that Hufflepuff had so many friendly people. When we entered the Great Hall, I instantly spotted all the Campers. I saw Annabeth and Nico, and I decided to tell them my news. I told Hannah that I would be back and headed to Annabeth first.

"Hey, Cryssie." She greeted me. The coldness I felt from her the first time I met her after staring at Percy was completely gone. I told her, and she didn't seem to care either that my dad supported Kronos. Relieved, I moved on to Nico.

I was a bit nervous walking up to the Slytherin table, since everyone glared at me. Nico sat there miserably while a girl with long brown hair talked to him. It seemed like a serious conversation, and I didn't want to interrupt but Nico looked up and saw me.

"Crystal!" He exclaims, his face lightening up. "Thank the gods…" He mumbled quietly as he slid out of his seat as he excused himself.

I thought Nico was really easy to talk to because he understood how it felt like to be shy. I didn't get how the other campers were a little scared of him. Maybe I just needed to see him in battle, although I thought being a "ghost king" was pretty cool.

"Hey… sorry to interrupt."

"No! No problem, I should thank you, really." He says guiltily. "It's great that she wants to be my friend and everything," he peers back at the brunette, "But it's like she's obsessed with me…"

"Maybe she likes you." I couldn't stop grinning.

"Stop it, so what was it that you wanted to tell me?" He grumbles. Maybe I said too much.

"My dad's Morpheus," I whisper, not wanting the wizard students to hear. "I'm the daughter of the god of dreams."

I explained to him how it happened and thankfully, he didn't really care about the whole Kronos-side thing. Then we parted to enjoy our lunch.

Thalia POV:

School's so tiring. After joining the Huntresses, I thought I wouldn't have to go to school anymore. Wrong. Of course our next big quest is at a school. Cursing, I headed for Dumbledore's office, where Annabeth's note told me to go.

I was the last person to arrive, and as soon as I got there, Annabeth pronounced the password, and the stone staircase leading to Dumbledore's office appeared. We all climbed it and entered the headmaster's room.

"Ah, I've been expecting you," The old wizard said. "And so have they."

Dumbledore pointed to an oversized cauldron with boiling water in it. It had a magical rainbow mist, and an image of the senior council was shown. It was nice to see everyone, but their expressions were grim.

"Apollo has been captured by Kronos." Chiron states. We were all surprised, except for Annabeth, Percy, and the campers at Camp.

"For the moment, Zeus has agreed to not kill the Apollo cabin, who has taken charge of their father's chariot." I was surprised that my dad actually listened to them.

Will Solace, the Apollo cabin's counselor, looked uneasy.

"I don't know how long we can keep it up, though. I know that we are the only ones who can do it, but it takes all of our cabin's power. Everyday, we're exhausted and it won't be long 'till we crash."

"So, what can we do?" Grover questions.

"There isn't much," Chiron admits. "You can help by speeding up your process of the quest."

"Does Lady Artemis know about this?" I ask, worried about my mistress. Artemis always acts like she despises her twin god brother, but I knew better that.

"Yes, Artemis was informed. In fact, all of the gods are informed, in order to keep them up to date about Kronos."

"Um… I know I'm new and everything, and I know little about the war you just had." Crystal spoke up, nervously. "But from what I was told, I thought Kronos was defeated… or killed?"

"Oh, sweet heart," Drew, the head councilor of Aphrodite's cabin, sneered. "He can't be killed. You really don't know anything." At this, Crystal blushed and looked away.

Chiron sighed and gave Drew an impatient look.

"Gods, like monsters, are never destroyed. It may take years for them to regain their power, but they never die."

Hermione POV:

I gazed out the glass window in the Griffindor Common Room while the boys struggled to finish their homework.

"Blimey, I can't write that much!" I hear Ron whine. "I hate potions."

"Stop complaining like a 5 year old! I already helped you on the other one!" I turn around, frustrated.

"But – " Ron started, but stopped when Harry winced.

"What's wrong, Harry?" we ask, "Is it your scar?"

"It's… it's nothing."

"There has to be something. Open up."

"Well," He hesitates, "I had this dream a couple days ago. I was Voldemort…. And there were two other people there. One of them had these strange golden eyes… and it wasn't like they were Death Eaters, I could tell Voldemort respected him in a way. The other one was chained, and he knew something they wanted to know."

I shook my head, confused. What was it that Voldemort wanted? Who were those people? However, I was certain about one thing.

"We can't just sit here and wait for something to happen. If Voldemort has a plan, we need to prepare for it, and defend our selves."

"What are you saying, Hermione?"

"We can't learn how to defend our selves with Umbridge as our DADA teacher. I think… I think _you_, Harry, should teach us instead."

**AN: WELL HELLO THERE. Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and favorites and alerts! The reviews made my day, and I decided to write a super long chappie! (it might not be long to you, but it was long to me) Let me just warn you that I may not update every week. (marching band and school = chaos and stress) But I love you guys, and I appreciate your support! Hope you keep reading **

**Xoxo muggle525**


	15. The Great Lake

*DISCLAIMER: SADLY, I AM NOT THE WONDERFUL AND TALENTED RICK RIORDAN OR J.K. ROWLING*

Crystal POV

I sighed, glad to be in my comfortable bed after a long day. The meeting with Chiron and the campers was devastating, and the classes were long with five page essays for homework per class. They were really fun though, way better than trigonometry. Most classes required using magic, which I loved so far, except for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"You look soo tired!"

I looked up and smiled wearily at Hannah. I didn't know how she could be positive all the time. I slowly nodded and pulled the covers up my head. I slipped into sleep instantly.

I was in some sort of a dark corridor, with shelves full of misty crystal orbs. I turned and saw a beautiful young man chained in the corner. He had a faint glow about him, but it seemed as if he was fading, fast. Next to him stood a ghastly pale man in a dark robe. When he spoke, I felt a cold shiver down my spine as if a snake had slithered down my back.

"Tell me the prophecy, _now_."

The man in the robe clenched his fist. The young man groaned, his glow flickering as his forehead beaded with sweat.

"...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord..." The young man whispered.

There was a flicker behind them. I noticed a ghost like figure, watching the two from afar. I squinted, and realized that it was the boy from Griffindor, Harry Potter. His green eyes were frozen with horror and curiosity. Then, his eyes burned with anger. It was obvious that he despised the man in the black robe.

Nico POV

I was the only person in the Slytherin Dungeon. It was midnight and everyone was asleep. I sat on the leather couch in front of the fireplace, the only place that was warm. I was absently polishing my stygian iron sword.

"– but my lord!"

I froze and instinctively gripped my weapon when I heard a panicked voice. I strained my ears, trying to identify who it was and where it came from. I waited for a few minutes, in silence. Soon I relaxed and laid back on the couch, but tensed again when I heard a terrified scream.

I stood up, and tiptoed toward the room with the windows that showed the Black Lake. This was my favorite place in the whole Slytherin dungeon and I enjoyed watching the Giant Squid. I looked around, my sword ready, but was surprised to see that there was no one there. I was pretty sure that the noises came from this room.

"What was she doing?"

My body sprang into action as soon as I heard the voice and had someone pinned down to the ground.

"Ah! What are you doing, boy?"

I loosened my grip when I realized who it was.

"Why would you attack your House ghost? Just because you've got a special daddy doesn't mean you can act this way!" Grumbled Bloody Baron, as he rose, floating, the way ghosts do.

"Now, go off to bed!" He ordered, and turned to leave.

"Stop," It was my turn to order him. The ancient ghost stopped immediately. I _am_ the ghost king, after all.

"Who did you see? What were you talking about?"

"Is that what you're worried about? Oh, it was just that girl, talking to some... some kind of spirit. I don't know. I just told her to go to bed, which you should, too." He muttered, clearly frustrated that he couldn't disobey me, and disappeared before I could stop him.

Harry's POV

I woke up, shivering. I was drenched in sweat and I felt extreme pain from my scar. I grimaced as I got out of bed and changed. I noticed Ron was still sleeping, so I left quietly as possible. I didn't know what time it was, but was surprised to see Percy sitting in the Common Room with Hermione.

"Good morning, Harry," Hermione said.

"She was just explaining to me about you teaching us D.A.D.A.," Percy explained. "I think it sounds awesome! I hate Umbridge."

"Where's Ron?"

"He was snoring so peacefully, I didn't want to wake him up." I sat down with them.

"Well someone has to wake him up soon," Hermione pointed out. "Anyways, we were wondering, Percy." She said carefully, "What do you think of Hogwarts?"

"It's great! I love how we don't have to do anything boring and confusing like Shakespeare..."

"Shakespeare? Isn't that a muggle subject?" Hermione questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"Uh,... yeah. In America we do miggle things a lot." He responded nervously.

"You mean muggle?"

"Uh, yeah."

Hermione glanced at me, and I could tell she was not convinced.

"Listen, I've got to talk to my girlfriend. I promised her that I would see her before breakfast." Percy sputtered and got up. As soon as he left, Hermione huffed.

"He's such a bad liar!"

"What do you think he's hiding?"

"I don't know yet, but those Americans..." She frowned, muttering to her self.

I knew that she would figure it out, sooner or later and that it was best to not bother her while she was deep in thought.

Percy POV

I stumbled out of the Griffindor common room, embarrassed. I couldn't tell a lie for my life. I walked outside to the Great Lake, the only easily accessible mass of water.

"Morning, Seaweed Brain."

I smiled and turned around to see Annabeth. Her eyes were stormy, like usual. I could tell that Apollo being captured bothered her. She was captured with Artemis before, after all.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?"

I explained how I close I was to saying that I was a muggle.

Annabeth sighed, and I saw that she had giant bags under her eyes.

"You know what? I think we need to have fun once in a while."

"What do you – AAAHH!"

I grabbed her hand and we plunged into the cold waters of the Great Lake. I formed a bubble around our heads and grinned. She rolled her eyes and kissed me.

"You're so annoyingly cute."

***AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Wow, I haven't updated in a while, have I? I'm really sorry... **

**If you want to see a picture of Crystal and Hazel, (to help your imagination) please comment. If I get enough responses, I may post some!**

**I really appreciate your reviews and they are all very sweet **** I love you all and thanks for reading! See you in the next chappie! (Which will hopefully be up soon)**


	16. Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: I am not the fantabulous Rick Riordan or J.K. Rowling.

**Nico POV:**

I stood in the streets of Hogsmeade in silence. The air was chilly, but it didn't bother me. My dad's place could be a thousand times colder than this. I waited outside the Three Broomsticks where the other camp kids went in to get beer. (I guess there's no age restriction on alcohol here) The bar was too crowded for me, and I wanted some alone time.

It had been several days since the incident that night, and I didn't have time to carefully think about it. Bloody Baron had said that it was a girl, and it seemed like she was a student. It was most likely a Slytherin, but who could it be?

The pub door opened and kids spilled out. Thalia grinned as she handed me a glass containing a foaming orange liquid that strangely looked like beer.

"Here!"

"No thanks, not that in to alcohol."

"It's not really beer," Her piercing eyes softened as she laughed. "It's good, try some. Or it means I wasted money."

Reluctantly, I took a sip.

Warm, sweet butter scotch like liquid filled my mouth. When I swallowed, I could feel it go down and heat up my entire body.

"See?" Thalia said, "Told you it was good."

"You guys ready to go?" Percy asked, obviously in a good mood from having an excuse to cuddle with Annabeth. He had a butter beer mustache that she was trying to wipe off, but he didn't seem to care.

"Let's go."

**Hermione POV:**

Nervous, I wiped my clammy hands on my sweater as friends began piling in the old, beaten up pub. I smiled encouragingly at Harry, who was looking nervous as well. His face lit up when Cho Chang walked in. I felt really bad for her, she was an emotional wreck ever since Cedric Diggory was murdered last year. I couldn't blame her, though. If Ron had been killed... I flushed, realizing who I had just thought about. I shook my head, and forced my self to concentrate.

I stood from my chair when Hog's Head was full with Hogwarts students.

"Hello," I started. "I'm glad all of you could make it today." I say, scanning the room. Most were our friends, with only one Slytherin – one of the Americans, Nico Di Angelo.

"I wanted to talk to you today about our Defense Against the Dark Arts class, with our new professor, and how it's _not_ going to help us."

I paused to hear a murmur of agreement throughout the group.

"But I know someone experienced, someone who can teach us and prepare us for the future; Harry Potter."

**Annabeth POV:**

Hermione told us why Harry Potter would be a good teacher and his adventures. I have to say I was pretty impressed, although I've been through a lot as well. After the three finished presenting, we signed some sort of paper, which Hermione assured was just to show our commitment, which I doubted. Still, we didn't have a choice and everyone there signed it.

The icy wind slapped my face when we walked out of Hog's Head. The warmth of the butter beer had disappeared and I could barely feel Percy's hand as we walked, I was so cold. Honestly, I couldn't wait to practice some defense magic. I hoped the DADA practice thing would start soon.

The joyful atmosphere of Hogsmeade had put us in a good mood. The European styled buildings were very charming, and I enjoyed inspecting them. Most of them were in good shape, even if it was tattered.

That was when I felt someone staring at me. I looked around casually so I wouldn't alarm Percy, and saw a pair of golden eyes. Just like what Luke's looked like after Kronos had taken over his body. Alarmed, I blinked, fearing it was some kind of illusion. They were gone.

**...the next day...**

**Crystal POV:**

The trip to Hogsmeade yesterday was amazing, and I loved being able to experience this new culture. Nonetheless, I couldn't get my mind off that strange dream I had the other day. Why was Harry Potter in my dream? He was everywhere these days, including that little meeting Percy dragged us into yesterday, which was about him. He was obviously a big figure that was well known in the wizarding world, even if he was just a teenager.

I walked to the Great Hall to get some breakfast. It was Sunday, and I wanted to have a nice, long wake up meal that wasn't rushed. The place wasn't as crowded as it usually was, but I still found Percy eating at blue waffles (He was always eating something blue. Does it have something to do with the ocean?). I wasn't surprised to see Harry Potter and his friends sitting there too, because like I mentioned, he was everywhere.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Gerrf Mormin!" Percy replied, his mouth full of waffle. Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron was doing the same with his food.

"Um, Percy, I need your help." I mumble, "I've been having bad dreams."

Thankfully, he got the hint and stood up. We walked towards the Hufflepuff table.

"What's up?"

I took a deep breath. I still got fidgety around him, knowing about all his accomplishments and fighting skills, even though he was the funniest, most down to earth guy I have ever met.

"So I've been having these dreams..." I explain, "Where I see these two people torture someone chained up. I think it's Apollo they're torturing, but I don't know who the two are."

Percy didn't look surprised.

"I've been having similar dreams like that. Is one of them a super pale guy in black?"

I nodded, "But that's not all... I saw Harry Potter there, too."

**AN: HAPPY SPRING BREAK AND EASTER! I'm really bored right now, so I may upload some more chapters soon. (no promises though) **

**THANK YOU to MSPJO22 for giving me the idea of Crystal confronting Harry. But I thought it would be too much of a big jump, so I made her confide in Percy first. She'll probably talk to Harry soon though, so don't worry! Thank you so much for all the support guys!**

**REMEMBER, REVIEWS ARE MY FOOD AND I'M STARVING. xox**


	17. Come and Go Room

Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or J.K. Rowling, I'm just an average teenage girl in front of a computer.

**Harry POV:**

I sighed as Percy and his friend walked away towards the Hufflepuff table. I had seen her at the Hog's Head meeting yesterday, but I didn't really know her. It was obvious they wanted to talk in private. The girl kept looking my direction, and I could tell I was somehow involved. I silently moved the eggs around my plate, straining to hear what they were saying but it was impossible.

Ron nudged me, holding out a flesh colored object. I took the extendable ear, and he gestured Hermione.

"I had tied the other end to Percy when he wasn't looking." She whispers, "I felt like we were going to need it."

Sure enough, there was a thin, visible line following his trail. I raised the ear up to my own and listened.

"– a super pale guy in black?"

Are they talking about Voldemort?

"But that's not all... I saw Harry Potter there, too."

What?

Bewildered, I dropped the extendable ear.

"What did they say?"

"I think... I think they are working for Voldemort."

**Nico POV:**

"Hey, Di Angelo!"

I turned around to see a pale, blond boy followed by his two stupid minions.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing," Draco Malfoy replied, as he caught up with me. "I just saw you hanging out with the other lot."

"And? Something wrong with that?"

"Well, I would advise you to stay away from those filthy ones, especially Griffindors." He smirked. "And you seem like a good enough chap."

I glared at him, giving him the death stare. Unfortunately, he took this as a good sign.

"Come on, then!" He announced, rather proudly, and pranced away.

I reluctantly followed him, since there wasn't any other way to go down to our Slytherin Dungeon.

Our common room may seem dark and unwelcoming to some, but I personally felt at home. I sat down in the leather chair in the corner, hoping that Draco would leave me alone.

"I've been thinking, you know, I don't think I was that friendly the first time we talked. So, I thought I would forgive you and we would be mates."

What did I do that made it necessary for him to forgive me?

"Yes, I think that's fair enough," He mumbled to himself.

"What do you say?" He shoved his hand in my face.

"Uh, I –" I protest, pushing his hand away from me.

He grabbed it instead, shook it firmly, and declared,

"Good. Now, I needed someone to help me with my essay..."

**Hermione POV**

"Tell me again, Harry, exactly what they said."

"Just like I told you, they were talking about some pale guy in black and me."

I frowned, not wanting to believe that Percy and his friends were working with _them_.

"But why would Dumbledore let some evil group in Hogwarts?" Ron questioned. It was a good point. Then, we heard a squeaky voice.

"Harry Potter, sir!"

We looked down to see Dobby, the house elf looking rather excited.

"Hello, Harry Potter sir, Miss Granger, and Mr. Wheezy!"

We greeted the happy creature.

"Dobby knows the perfect place for your secret army, sir!" He exclaimed.

"It's the come and go room, or the Room of Requirement, sir!"

**AN: Talk about a short chapter! Sorry its not as long as the others, but this chapter was necessary for the plot to move on... **

**Thank you guys for the support and review!**

**Keep the reviews comin'!**


End file.
